


Turbulence

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Airplane, Flying, M/M, Miami to Mexico City, Spanish, Spanish!Alec, Spanish!Izzy, Strangers, aerophobia, airport, language problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: An unpleasant flight turns into a pleasant encounter.¿Habla español?





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!
> 
> I've been on vacation last week, and I got the idea for this cute little airplane one shot.. you know added with some minor language problems between our two favorite guys.  
> Be prepared for some fluff, comedy and a happy ending!  
> Special thanks to Macarena, my awesome girl, who translated the Spanish sentences! (You find the translations in English in the notes at the end!)  
> Also a big big thank you to Julie aka [BeJewels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeJewels/pseuds/BeJewels) my new beta, girl you're so amazing! Thanks a lot!  
> Now enjoy ;)

Magnus hated planes.

He hated the feeling of being squished into a tiny seat in an air constricted metal box with about a hundred other people. But, he loved his dear friend who moved to Mexico City a while back, and so Magnus took it upon him, suffering through three and a half hours on a plane from Florida to Mexico City to visit Raphael for two weeks. Just three and a half hours, what could possibly go wrong? Well…

It started with the boarding, everyone was already lined up to get on when an announcement told them there was a problem with the plane, causing the boarding to delay for an unknown amount of time. Great.  
Magnus let out a sigh when he sat back down on the hard bench and took out his phone to text his friend that it would take longer than expected. Rafael’s reply came minutes later, telling Magnus not to worry, things like that happened and that he would get there soon.  
He told him not to worry about the flight either, everything would be fine.

An hour later they were finally allowed to get on board. Magnus had chosen an aisle seat in the front, knowing the look outside would make him anxious and nervous, and he just hoped the relaxing music selection on his phone would calm his nerves enough.  
He was really feeling more at ease with both feet on solid ground.  
Magnus was one of the first to sit down while the other passengers strolled in and looked for their seats. He started reading the safety instructions, just to be sure, but he looked up when someone stopped right beside him.

A gorgeous young man with ink black hair wearing all black stood next to Magnus’ seat, studying his ticket and then the numbers written on the overhead compartment. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Your seat is in this row? Wait, let me get up”, he offered and the guy gave him a nod and a smile while Magnus moved out of the way for the young man to settle into the window seat. He smiled at Magnus, who nodded back, then Magnus sat down in his own seat and waited for the plane to take off.

Magnus couldn’t help but glance towards his seat neighbor as the latter studied the safety instructions card just like he had done.  
The young man was really good looking, his brows furrowed in concentration with hair falling into his eyes as he read the card.  
A tattoo was displayed on his neck, black lines that built a letter, so it seemed and Magnus swallowed, and quickly looked away when the guy turned his way. He was not going to be caught ogling the handsome stranger. Absolutely not.

The flight attendants gave the safety instructions for the passengers while the plane rolled out onto the taxiway and Magnus took a deep breath. He was gonna be okay. Last time, Catarina, his best friend, had been with him when they had flown to visit Ragnor in London. It had been in a much larger plane as well, but as she had told Magnus time and time again, a short flight would be a piece of cake. So had Rafael. And Ragnor as well. 

So... it would be alright.  
Right?

 

Magnus popped in his headphones as soon as they were in the air after having kept his eyes closed during take-off, and he concentrated on his breathing to stay calm. It wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated, and when the music started he could feel himself calm down immensely.

But of course there had to be something going wrong.

About half an hour before they would land, the plane shook slightly and Magnus gaped, looking up to see the seatbelt lights were on and the flight attendants where rushing through the plane. One touched Magnus shoulder gently and told him to take off his headphones. Magnus’ seat neighbor had been reading on his tablet for the whole time but looked up too and narrowed his eyes. Then the captain’s voice came through the speaker:

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We’re flying through some heavy clouds and expect some turbulence as the rain and wind is very strong on the coast of Mexico. Please take to your seats and please fasten your seatbelts. Don’t worry, we have everything under control”, the captain said and Magnus swallowed hard.  
This was not good. He glanced to the side at the window to see the raindrops hammering against it.

When the plane swerved and shook, Magnus’ breathing got faster and he grabbed the next best thing there was to hold onto – which happened to be the hand of his (seat) neighbor that had been resting on the armrest between them. Magnus swallowed and shook his head, as the guy sitting next to him blinked in surprise.

“I’m sorry, seriously I’m so, so sorry but I hate flying and I did not sign up for those turbulence and I feel really anxious. Like really, this must look like it’s my first time flying and I must seem like an idiot but please”, he blabbered and squeezed the hand tighter when the plane hit yet another airhole.

“My friends told me it would be alright, flying is easy and they’ve got all the physics worked out but I don’t believe it, just like this, why did we fly into these clouds, we could have avoided them but instead we flew right into them, which makes me think - is this plane resistant enough? Sure, a little rain never killed anyone, and I bet the captain knows what he’s doing but all those _AAH_ airholes are making me very nervous”, Magnus talked very fast, his breath coming out labored as the whole plane was shaking.

“Thing is every time I fly somewhere I tell myself that’s the last time ‘cause I do really hate it, that feeling when you take off, your stomach turning like you’re about to go down a roller coaster, which I hate even more than flying to be honest, but as it turns out my friends seem to like living abroad, therefore I take it upon me to visit them, and they do appreciate it, I know it but still. Nothing makes me feel that uneasy in my life like flying does, if we would have been made to fly we would have grown wings for it.”  
The plane shook again and Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, but he breathed a bit easier when he felt the hand he was holding squeeze back. 

“I... I guess I must seem like a child to you, but I mean it when I say next time I visit Raphael I’m taking a road trip, even if it’ll take me weeks, because this is torture!”, Magnus gritted out and he gasped when he felt the plane dropping a bit, shaking even harder.

“God, please, I swear I’ll never complain about anything again if we just get through this quickly and get back down to earth and stay there!”, he breathed and let out a big sigh when he suddenly felt the shaking stop. Magnus took a few shallow breaths and looked to the front, where the flight attendants stood up again to get back to their service. The captain’s voice sounded through the plane again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we successfully got through the light turbulence caused by the wind and the rain and we will land in Mexico City in about twenty minutes. Thank you for your patience.”

“ _Light_ turbulence, is he kidding?”, Magnus muttered, then he suddenly remembered he was still holding onto the guy’s hand next to him and he pressed his lips together, releasing him slowly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to...”, he started but got interrupted when a woman suddenly stopped by his seat.  
Magnus looked up and raised his eyebrows at the pretty girl.

“Alec, ¿estás bien? ¡Eso sí que han sido turbulencias!”, she asked but narrowed her eyes when she saw Magnus’ confused look. **(1)**

“Are you alright? You look a little pale”, she noticed and Magnus was about to respond when his seat neighbor said something to the girl.

“Estoy bien, pero creo que él se ha asustado cuando atravesamos la tormenta, porque habló un montón, ¿puedes preguntarle si ahora ya está bien?” **(2)**

The girl grinned and nodded, turning to Magnus.

“My brother asks if you’re feeling better now”, she said and Magnus blinked, looking at the guy who gave him a half-smile then back at the girl.

“Your... brother, he...”, he stuttered and looked at the guy who extended his hand.

“Soy Alec.” **(3)**

“He only speaks Spanish so he probably didn’t get what you were talking about at all, but he wants to know if you’re okay now? I’m Izzy by the way.”, she said and Magnus’ cheeks suddenly went very pink.

“I’m okay, thanks… and I’m seriously sorry for talking his ear off, especially when he didn’t even know what the hell I was talking about, I feel really stupid”, Magnus mumbled and the girl laughed, shaking her head.

“Oh don’t worry, he doesn’t mind.”

“Alec, el chico...” **(4)**

“What’s your name?”, she asked Magnus in between the Spanish and Magnus blinked.

“Magnus.”

“Su nombre es Magnus y dice que siente haber hablado tanto. Ahora se siente mejor pero un poco avergonzado. También es guapo, apuesto que no te ha importado, ¿a qué no?”, the girl said and grinned while Magnus tried to avoid eye contact with his seat neighbor. **(5)**

“Izzy! No es...vale, no me ha importado. Y yo...sí, es guapo pero no lo conozco...”, Alec huffed, but Izzy rolled her eyes. **(6)**

“Entonces pídele su número y conócelo. Después de todo, apuesto a que ya te ha hablado mucho de sí mismo, ¿solo que no sabes de qué? ¡A por él!”, Izzy said and Alec shook his head, his cheeks red now (too). **(7)**

Magnus looked at the siblings confused, wondering what that conversation was about that made Alec blush too?

“Miss, we’re landing soon, I have to ask you to return to your seat please”, a flight attendant suddenly said and Izzy nodded, turning to Magnus and Alec one more time.

“¡A por él, Alec!”, Izzy hissed then smiled at Magnus. **(8)**

“I have to go, see you later”, she said, then left and Magnus took a deep breath. He suddenly felt very warm sitting next to Alec, and embarrassed about rambling nonsense to the guy who didn’t even get one word he said.  
What an idiot he was.

Magnus fumbled with his buckle as the plane started the final descent and when he glanced to Alec, he noticed the latter glancing his way to shoot him a shy smile. Magnus inhaled slowly, giving the guy a smile back but he was still blushing.  
If only he knew what Izzy had said to Alec?  
If only Alec spoke English.  
Magnus let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Faith was definitely working against him.

 

After they landed, Magnus quickly got off the plane, before Alec’s sister returned, still very embarrassed about the whole scene and he felt much calmer with solid ground under his feet again.

He took another deep breath as he waited for his suitcase to arrive once inside the airport building but startled when suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder. Magnus turned around and inhaled. It was Alec standing behind him, a crooked smile on his face, holding up his smartphone. Magnus narrowed his eyes and looked at the screen, where a tab with Google Translate was opened with a sentence written in Spanish and a translation next to it:

“ _I hope you find yourself better, even if I did not understand you. I had that feeling that you were calmer when I listened to you and held your hand. It has been a pleasure to meet you and I hope you enjoy Mexico City._ “

 

Magnus blinked and he blushed, but then he smiled and nodded.  
Did Alec really look for him just to tell him this even after Magnus made himself look like an idiot?  
Alec smiled and nodded, then he put his phone away and waved, turned and left to join his sister who was waiting for him with their luggage, smirking their direction.

 

Raphael was waiting for Magnus outside and waved when his friend came walking towards him.

“Magnus, hey, how are you? I read there was a storm out coast, was the turbulence bad?”, he asked but Magnus was still smiling.

“It was okay, actually I...”, he started but got interrupted once again by someone calling out his name.

“Magnus!”

Both Magnus and Raphael turned the direction of the voice to see Izzy rushing towards them. She held out a piece of paper and grinned.

“This is my number, if you’re staying in the city text me and we can meet up? I mean Alec and you, of course, he’s way too shy to ask you himself but now that technology can do the translating part for you it would be a shame to let this go nowhere”, she rambled and Magnus looked at her, stunned.

“That is, if you’re interested at all I mean”, she added and Magnus slowly nodded.

“Yeah, I… sure I’ll text you! Thanks and, uhm..”, he stuttered and Izzy nodded pleased.

“Nice, Alec will be so excited. Gotta go now, I can’t wait to hear from you! I’ll tell Alec you said yes! Bye”, she said then waved and hurried off, leaving a stunned Magnus and confused Raphel behind.

“Who was that? And who is Alec? What happened on that flight?”, Raphel asked in disbelief but Magnus only pressed his lips together.  
He definitely was going to see Alec again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I would be overly hapy if you left e some Kudos or even a comment!  
> xxx
> 
> Translations:
> 
> (1) Alec, ¿estás bien? ¡Eso sí que han sido turbulencias!  
> “Alec, are you okay? Those were quite some turbulence”
> 
> (2) Estoy bien, pero creo que él se ha asustado cuando atravesamos la tormenta, porque habló un montón, ¿puedes preguntarle si ahora ya está bien?  
> “I’m fine, but I think he got scared when we flew through the bad weather since he talked a lot, can you ask him if he’s okay now?”
> 
> (3) Soy Alec  
> “I’m Alec.”
> 
> (4) Alec, el chico...  
> “Alec, the guy..”
> 
> (5) Su nombre es Magnus y dice que siente haber hablado tanto. Ahora se siente mejor pero un poco avergonzado. También es guapo, apuesto que no te ha importado, ¿a qué no?  
> “His name is Magnus and he says he’s sorry he talked so much. He’s feeling okay but quite embarrassed. He looks quite good too, I bet you didn’t mind, did you?”
> 
> (6) Izzy! No es...vale, no me ha importado. Y yo...sí, es guapo pero no lo conozco...  
> “Izzy! It’s... fine, I really didn’t mind. And I.. yeah he does look good but I don’t know him..”
> 
> (7) Entonces pídele su número y conócelo. Después de todo, apuesto a que ya te ha hablado mucho de sí mismo, ¿solo que no sabes de qué? ¡A por él!  
> “Then ask for his number and get to know him. After all, I bet he already told you a lot about himself, you just don’t know what it was? Go for it!”
> 
> (8) ¡A por él, Alec!  
> “Go for it, Alec!”


End file.
